Porky Pig's Feat
Porky Pig's Feat is a 1943 Looney Tunes short directed by Frank Tashlin. Plot Daffy and Porky try to escape the Broken Arms Hotel without paying their bill (on which they are charged for every luxury, including air). They engage in several confrontations versus the hotel's stuffy manager after Daffy gambles away the pair's money in an ill-fated game of craps, only to end up imprisoned in their hotel room. Daffy and Porky then seek help from Bugs Bunny by contacting him on the phone, which their attempt turns out to be rather hopeless because it turns out that Bugs himself is also chained up and imprisoned in his hotel room, just like them. Availability * (1992) VHS - Daffy Duck: Tales from the Duckside (computer colorized) * (1999) LaserDisc - Ham on Wry: The Porky Pig Laser Collection (computer colorized) * (2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Three (original black and white, with optional audio commentary by Joe Dante) * (2014) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two (same version as Looney Tunes Golden Collection, volume 3) * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 (same version as Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3) Notes * This is the first Warner Bros cartoon that Frank Tashlin directed since his departure in 1938. He would eventually continue working for Warner Bros. until his departure in 1945, to which his unit was eventually taken over by Robert McKimson. * This cartoon is notable as the first appearance of Raymond Scott's song "Powerhouse", the iconic "assembly line" musical theme used in many Warner Bros. shorts and was the music used in bumpers and station ID spots when Cartoon Network started out as a classic cartoon channel (known informally as "The Powerhouse Era"). * When Daffy and Porky are imprisoned, Porky writes "Porky and Petunia ��", making this the last time Petunia Pig is mentioned in a golden age Warner Brothers cartoon. * This cartoon shows what would become an out-of-character moment for Daffy, as in this cartoon he states, 'Bugs Bunny, my hero!' Later in the cartoon series, Daffy would become a rival of Bugs. The "Leon Schlesinger cartoon" Daffy describes here, in which Bugs grabs a hunter's gun and shoots the hunter down, does not conform to any known Bugs Bunny cartoon. * This is the first Daffy Duck short to be directed by Frank Tashlin. * This cartoon is also notable for a short cameo appearance by Bugs Bunny, the series' only black and white performance for the character. ** This is also the first time Bugs appears in a Frank Tashlin directed cartoon, although it wouldn't be in a starring role in any cartoons directed by Tashlin until 2 years later with Tashlin's, The Unruly Hare. * This cartoon is the final black and white appearance of Porky Pig, other than the That's All Folks at the end of "Scrap Happy Daffy" and "Puss n' Booty". * The cartoon was colorized in 1967 and 1990. The 1990 colorization replaces the 1939-46 ending with the 1937-39 Porky drum ending for unknown reasons. ** When the 1990 colorization was aired on Cartoon Network, the opening and ending titles are missing, due to using the The Merrie Melodies Show copy of the 1990 colorization which cuts out the opening and ending titles. Such was not the case when it aired on Nickelodeon, as Nickelodeon aired it with its original opening and closing titles intact. ** On both Daffy Duck: Tales from the Duckside VHS and Ham on Wry: The Porky Pig Laser Collection LaserDisc, the 1990 colorization was presented with both its original opening and closing titles intact. This cartoon is the only black-and-white cartoon presented as a colorized version on LaserDisc. ** The redrawn colorized version used the incorrect 1937-1938 font lettering instead of the correct 1942-1944 font lettering. Gallery Porky Pig's Feat (Redrawn Colorized).png|Redrawn Colorized Title Card Porky Pig's Feat (Computer Colorized).png|Computer Colorized Title Card Porky Pig's Feat.jpg|Daffy & Porky in trouble DaffyBnW.jpg 220px-Porky Pig's Feat.jpg|Bugs Bunny can't help them. Porky pigs feat.jpg Wb22.jpg|Lobby Card vlcsnap-2018-05-30-17h28m30s159.png|Computer colorized clip (from Sing-Along Looney Tunes) vlcsnap-2018-05-30-17h28m58s981.png|From Sing-Along Looney Tunes External Links * Category:1943 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons that contain excerpts from "Powerhouse" Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films